Guardian
by Snavej
Summary: Six years after the birth of his and Mai's first child, Oliver Davis sits talking to his daughter. But this time, they aren't so alone. [Sequel to Angel, read that first!]


**Author's note: READ ANGEL FIRST! This is a sequel to it!**

* * *

" _Daddy?_ " The young girl stuck her head through her father's office door in an office in Shibuya, Japan.

" _Yes?_ " Oliver Davis replied.

" _Can I come in?_ "

" _I suppose._ "

The child entered and closed the door behind her before making her way over to the desk. She stood beside it and stared up at her father as she fiddled with her brown hair.

" _Daddy, Auntie Ayako and Uncle Bou-san are arguing again._ "

" _Then leave the idiots be._ "

" _But don't you want to know what they are arguing about?_ " The young girl grinned mischievously.

" _What did you do Himeko?_ "

" _Why do you think I did something?_ " Himeko sounded offended. Her father fixed her with a piercing glare. " _I didn't!_ " She protested as her father raised a single eyebrow at her. " _I just made them bump into each other…_ " She admitted guiltily.

" _Did anyone catch you using PK?_ " Oliver asked, smirking slightly. His daughter nodded. " _Who?_ "

" _Auntie Ayako and Uncle Bou-san didn't, they were busy arguing with each other,_ " Himeko explained as she twisted her hands together.

" _So who caught you? Lin? Madoka?_ "

Himeko shook her head, and then glanced around the room carefully as if checking for intruders.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Himeko whispered.

Oliver noted the change of language, but did not comment.

"Of course."

"It was Mummy and Uncle Gene…" Himeko replied in a quiet conspiratorial voice. "I know it was her because she looks just like your pictures! But no one else can see her…"

Whatever Oliver had expected his daughter to say, it hadn't been that. His wife had been dead for almost six years. He knew his daughter had some use of PK, but this was the first he had known of any ability she had as a medium, though it was to be expected considering her parents and their relations.

"Does she talk to you often?" Oliver asked as his eyes glazed over slightly.

"She tells me stories every night before I go to sleep," Himeko told him. "She told me not to tell you because you'd be angry. But I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore…"

"What does Uncle Gene do?"

"He tells me funny stories and he hugs Mummy when she's sad."

"Is she often sad?"

"I don't think so. She cries a lot, but she's always smiling." Himeko admitted. "Are you angry?"

Oliver supposed he should have known. Of course Mai would watch over their child regardless of the consequences. He couldn't find it in his heart to be angry at her.

"No."

"So can I continue playing with them?"

"Yes." Oliver tried to smile for his daughter's sake, but the pain inside his chest was making it hard.

After Gene had died, Mai had been able to see him. Now Mai was gone, and his daughter was able to see the two people he cared most about in this world – excluding his daughter – and he could not.

She could see them and talk to them and… And he couldn't.

It caused him physical pain.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Himeko asked innocently.

He took a deep breath and pulled his daughter onto his lap.

"I miss your mother."

"But she's here almost all the time!"

"I can't see her though," Oliver explained and Himeko frowned.

"She talks about you all the time," Himeko admitted. "She tells me stories of the cases you went on together. She still loves you very much." Himeko wrapped her arms around her father's neck and he returned the embrace.

"I still love her," Oliver whispered so only his daughter could hear. "Would you tell her that?"

"She already knows. You just have to remember that they are always here and watching over us," Himeko said. " _The ones we love never truly leave us._ "

" _Did Gene tell you to say that?_ " Oliver asked as he wiped a tear away and looked at his daughter with suspicious eyes.

" _Maybe._ " Himeko smiled.

" _Are they here now?_ "

Himeko nodded, her eyes focused on a point just behind him.

"Mummy says that you're doing a good job," Himeko revealed.

"Of course I am." Oliver scoffed automatically.

"And she says you're a rude word that Uncle Gene told me not to repeat."

Oliver smirked.

"Is she blushing?"

"Huh?"

"Are her cheeks all red?"

"Yeah." Himeko was still looking at a point just over his shoulder, but Oliver couldn't bring himself to look. He knew he wouldn't be able to see them. "Uncle Gene is laughing at us."

"Well he's an idiot."

Himeko laughed and Oliver hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Oliver whispered.

"What for?" Himeko pulled away and looked at him for wide eyes.

"Telling me."

"We're a team, remember Daddy?" Himeko was grinning at him.

"Yes we are." Oliver agreed with a sad smile. "Now go and stop those two idiots out there from arguing."

Himeko grinned even wider, climbed off his lap and ran out of the office.

Oliver Davis watched his daughter go and then looked around his office. It was void of any spectral being that he could see, but he wondered if Mai and Gene were still there.

"You two are idiots too. You should both move on," he said out loud. "But I appreciate that you look after Himeko. Teach her the things I can't, if you can. Thank you and… I love you."

He had never expected that he would have to bring up his daughter without Mai. And while he had never really been alone as his parents and the others had always offered help, it wasn't until now that he felt an easing in his burden.

Though they were across two different worlds, his family was together.

* * *

 **Author's note: I cried. I'm sorry. Please review...**


End file.
